


Aria

by LocketShoru



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alba's POV, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketShoru/pseuds/LocketShoru
Summary: Nothing quite like a mosaic snowy night, an impossible dream, and something perfect.
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Aria

**Author's Note:**

> [sits on the second floor of the library killing time until my ride gets here, periodically flipping the falling snow the bird because i have to walk in that and i didn't bring my winter boots]

He blinked awake, slow, steady, hearing nothing but peaceful breathing beside him. Moonlight shone silver on his lover's skin, bathing him in starshine and simple amity. Minos rested his cheek against Albafica's collarbone, dreaming something impossible, something surely wonderful.

He didn't think he could dream of something this wonderful: his sleeping lover beside him, fingers curled in each other, legs having tangled jointly in sleep. He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Minos' forehead.

The snow fell soft and uninterrupted through the window, bathing them in the overcast. Albafica thought, for a moment, that he might be in love.


End file.
